Stormy
by apollo122music
Summary: Percabeth one-shot. first time ever doing one. may do more on different couples. I'll take any suggestions.


Something was wrong with Annabeth. I could just tell. She was ignoring me lately, and I don't know… it just hasn't been the same. I could only ever find her in her cabin reading nowadays. It was starting to worry me. Sometimes she doesn't even come out for meals. I've asked her siblings, and all of them just give me a sad look, shake their heads and walk away.

Did I do something wrong?

I'm sure I would know, because her half brothers would've come after me with pitch forks by now if I had. But I just can't shake the feeling that it's something bad. I've never seen Annabeth act like this and it's scaring me. Yeah, me. The kid who's gone on four quests, saved the world _twice_, and I'm scared for my girlfriend? Well, yeah, it can be normal, but it's just not normal for me, ok? Plus, my girlfriend is … well, she's Annabeth. That should explain it.

Today started out just like any other day for the last three weeks; no Annabeth in sight. Usually I'd just go to breakfast, find one of her siblings and ask them what's wrong, but today I'd decided I was going to do something about it. I was going to go confront Annabeth, whether she liked it or not. I can't just sit here anymore and wonder.

After breakfast, I walked silently towards the Athena cabin, hoping their leader was in fact inside like usual. I knocked a few times and got no answer, so I tried the door knob. Locked. Figures. She's too smart to leave the door open.

Plan B then?

I walked around the side of the cabin towards the secret back entrance that I was not supposed to know about. But hey, when you're friends with the Stoll brothers, it has its perks. I moved the panel on the wall aside and pushed in the little door that was hidden behind it. I stepped into the cabin and called "Annabeth?" but nobody answered. Maybe she wasn't even here after all. But I was proven wrong when I stepped around a book case and saw her lying on her bed, covered in blankets.

I tiptoed silently over towards her bunk and heard her snoring softly. I slipped off my shoes and kicked them near the foot of the bed, moved the thick blue blanket over and lay down beside her, bringing the blanket back over us.

For a few moments I just watched her sleep and tucked a piece of wavy hair behind her ear when it fell in her face. It wasn't really that long before I fell asleep too. I mean, it was only 8 AM.

In my dream –because I never seem to fail to have interesting dreams- I was doing the exact same thing that I was doing now; sleeping beside Annabeth. But it was more like I was watching rather then participating. Which meant one thing, and one thing only: someone was trying to show me something.

_From what I could see, it was like I was sitting on the top bunk across from Annabeth's twin bed (special for counsellors). For a few minutes I didn't notice anything abnormal about us sleeping, but then Annabeth rolled over, looking like she'd been awake forever. There were dark bags under her stormy eyes and I could tell she was upset about something. _

"_Oh seaweed brain, who told you about the secret entrance?" she asked me quietly, though probably not expecting an answer. She watched me for a while before speaking again, "I feel like I should apologize, even though you probably have no idea what I'm sorry for," she whispered, and a sense of dread filled my heart. This couldn't be good. If Annabeth was sorry about something, then it must've been bad. She took a deep breath,_

"_I know I should do this when you're actually awake, but I just can't. That's why I've been avoiding you lately. Because every time I see you I think of how bad my situation really is. I know this may sound selfish, but I just can't… I can't imagine living without you. No matter how bad this sounds, I want you … to myself, I mean. Well, yes, I've had a few thoughts like that but…" she said, blushing deeply, "Anyway. What I need to apologize for is trying to distance myself from you over the last few weeks. The only reason I've tried to distance myself is because what if one day you decide that I'm not the one? What if one day you decide that you don't love me anymore? I know you've told me so many times that you love me, and every time you do it makes my heart stop for a moment. But what if one day you wake up and you just stop caring?" she asked my sleeping self. I watched in a shocked amazement. **This** is why she's been avoiding me and staying holed up in her cabin? Because she think's that one day I won't love her anymore? What have I done to make her think up something so absurd?_

_I heard myself grumble something in my sleep, and Annabeth froze, shutting her eyes quickly and pretending to be asleep. I shifted positions, and mumbled loud enough for me to hear myself say "Love you, Annabe…" then the rest was mumbled into my left arm upon which my head was resting. I watched as Annabeth cracked a smile and opened her eyes,_

"_Love you too Percy," she whispered, kissing me softly on the lips. _

_I'm not sure why I didn't wake up then and there, because I'm usually a really light sleeper, but I actually didn't mind. It was kind of peaceful watching Annabeth snuggle up against me with a smile on her face. It reminded me of her usual self, though I can say I've never seen her act so … girly before? I don't know how to put it, but I'm usually the one who has to instigate the hand holding and the cuddling in this relationship. _

I woke up with a grunt, and someone cuddled tightly into my chest. I wrapped my free arm around her and kissed the crown of her head, smiling.

_You__owe__me,_said a female's voice in my head.

_Aphrodite?_ I asked.

_No, silly Sea Spawn. _

_Athena?_I thought, scrunching my eyebrows together. Annabeth's mother had never really been that supportive of our relationship.

_I want my daughter to be happy, you know._

"Thank you," I whispered.

_Maybe__Athena__isn__'__t__so__bad__after__all,_ I thought, causing thunder to rumble loudly in the distance. Annabeth stirred next to me. _Well,__perfect__moment__ruined__ … __I__'__m__just__kidding,__please__don__'__t__kill__me!_

"H-Hey Percy,' she greeted me, wide-eyed.

"Hey beautiful," I greeted back with a smile playing on my lips.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you," she started, her eyes showing how nervous she was.

"I have something to tell you first," I interrupted. A look of slight annoyance mixed with surprise crossed her face.

"What?" she asked.

"I just had the best dream ever."

**Ok, really random one shot. I have never ever written a fluffy story about Percy and Annabeth because they aren't really my favourite couple ever, but I got this idea when I was listening to the song Stormy by Hedley, from their new album (which is my new love) and a story like this wouldn't really fit any other characters so… yeah. Not really sure if I like it much, but hey, I gave it a shot. **

**-Apollo122music**


End file.
